Project Summary ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core will on focus on developing and sustaining a functional infrastructure for efficient use by cores that make up the Center of Excellence in Precision Medicine and Population Health as well investigators seeking consultation and resources for genomic science and health equity. We will facilitate the access and leverage the management programs available at our partnering institutions. Our priorities will focus on communication between cores and all elements of the Center to facilitate effective communication which is key to a successful and sustainable enterprise. Our Specific Aims are described below: 1) To develop and sustain a highly productive and efficient transdisciplinary collaborative center that enables precision medicine and health equity research 2) To facilitate and ensure effective communication within the Center, among consortium institutions, and with the broader community. 3) To engage stakeholders from African American and Latino communities in the development, priority-setting, and oversight of the Center. We will be guided by the input from stakeholders in the African American and Latino communities through innovative methods and approaches. The strategies we propose are transdisciplinary and cross-institutional and will provide resources, tools, opportunities and incentives that will yield successful collaborations and advancements in health disparities research. Our leadership is poised to develop and nurture a collaborative environment that will drive innovation of ideas and promote ingenuity among researchers from across institutions.